


体温|吉莱|

by lisasn33



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, 吉莱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisasn33/pseuds/lisasn33
Summary: 本篇是藤崎老师漫画版本的吉莱。正好十一去旅行时又带回来一套台版。虽然我最喜欢的是老版TV的清冷猫咪，但是藤崎老师笔下的金色小野猫也十分带劲，娇俏可人到爆炸！虽然吉莱的体型差有点大，但是能让小野猫坐在肩膀上的体型差我觉得还是蛮好吃的。因为莱多了几分野性，所以吉憨厚几分我觉得还是非常般配的！！藤崎龙老师真的画得超赞！只想给小野猫行吻手礼。





	1. Chapter 1

本篇是藤崎老师漫画版本的吉莱。正好十一去旅行时又带回来一套台版。

虽然我最喜欢的是老版TV的清冷猫咪，但是藤崎老师笔下的金色小野猫也十分带劲，娇俏可人到爆炸！虽然吉莱的体型差有点大，但是能让小野猫坐在肩膀上的体型差我觉得还是蛮好吃的。

因为莱多了几分野性，所以吉憨厚几分我觉得还是非常般配的！！

藤崎龙老师真的画得超赞！只想给小野猫行吻手礼。

体温|吉莱|

军靴敲打在冰冷的地面上，是急促又毫无章法的步伐。莱因哈特闻声抬起头，瞬间，黑暗吞没了眼底上光的残像。

四周没有宇宙里的星光，也没有行星上的人造光，他正陷在一片漆黑中。

军靴的声音愈发急促，莱因哈特辨识了一会才发现那是自己的脚步声，他可以感觉到汗水沾湿了额发，黏腻地贴在皮肤上。他也听到了自己剧烈的喘息，他的双腿尽力奔跑着，而刺骨的寒意沿着本该被热汗浸染的皮肤，慢慢蜿蜒而上。

寒冷引起的战栗犹如蛇在皮肤上爬行，很快缠绕到心脏处，莱因哈特竭力捏紧了拳头，却仍然挣脱不开那股寒意的桎梏。他依旧继续前进，他只能前进，那仿佛是他的意识，但又仿佛是另外一股无名力量驱使他的双腿，将他推入更深的黑暗中。

——该死的，停下来！

莱因哈特忽然厉声对自己说。

他仿佛知道前面等待着他的是什么。

终于，驱使他的力量忽然慢了下来，他的步伐渐停，黑暗深处出现了另外一种颜色。

莱因哈特潜意识里浮现出答案——是血的颜色，

起先是鲜红的血液，铺在莱因哈特前进的道路上。血色很快沾满他的军靴，接着几步之遥的石阶上，涌动的鲜血争先恐后地从一个人的身体中流淌出。鲜红的血色又很快地暗沉下来，连那仿若红宝石溶液浸染的红发也逐渐被沉为暗色的血遮盖。

莱因哈特的生命中，唯有一次体会到彻骨的恐惧，如今那恐惧化为毒蛇，锋利的利齿瞬间咬上他的心脏。

——不！不要！

他的声音被截断在黑暗里，方才奔跑的双腿此时却像灌了铅一般沉重，金发青年眼睁睁地看着那暗红的血色渐渐扩大，逐渐铺满了黑色的地面，一直到挚友的身体中再无法流淌出更多的血液。

当莱因哈特意识到时，他已经跌跌撞撞地走到了血中，当他抖动着双手想要按住那几乎撕裂挚友半边身体的伤口时——

一切消失了。

唯独剩下无边的黑暗，和冰冷凝固的黑血。

心脏被缓慢撕碎的剧痛灌入内脏和四肢，他忽然发现自己的喉咙被紧紧锁住，所以连呼唤挚友的名字都做不到。

莱因哈特下意识地狠狠抓向自己的喉咙，指甲掐进皮肤内，他不畏惧疼痛，这一瞬间，他只想将卡住声带的力量从脖子中拉出来。

——“莱因哈特阁下！”

正在这时，一道温暖的声音撕破黑暗，拂过金发青年的耳畔。同时宛如劲风般的力量扼住莱因哈特的手腕，在刹那间将他的手指从已经留下红痕的颈子上扯了下来。

莱因哈特于呼唤声中睁开了眼。

周围仍然是一片漆黑。

然而星辰的光辉从狭长的舰船悬窗中露出，繁星的光芒从遥远的光年之外而来，汇成微弱的萤光，那光芒太过弱小，仅仅只能在黑暗的房间内勉强勾勒出一双蔚蓝的双眼。

莱因哈特颤抖着抬起眼帘。

卧室里没有灯光，细碎的星光落进来时，勉强能辨识出的高大的身影罩在他上方，灼热的呼吸晕染过来，向金发青年的心脏蔓延，那双温柔如海洋般的眼睛里倒映出几丝金色的光芒——如此，足以驱散沉重的黑暗。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”

被抑制的声带在某个瞬间忽然摆脱了黑暗的控制，熟悉的音节被吟诵起来，就如某种祈祷的诗歌一般，清风拂过莱因哈特的嘴唇。

一股酸涩陡然涌进了金发青年秀气的鼻梁里，记忆中唯有幼时在厨房帮长姐切洋葱时才会如此，星辰般的眼尾即刻被漫起的水雾浸染，竟然连面前失而复得的面容都变得模糊起来。

莱因哈特本能地想擦擦眼睛，这才意识到他的手腕被灼热的掌心紧紧握住。

“怎么了？是做噩梦了吗？”

温柔中包含着担心和安慰的声音落在枕边，金发青年的视线被水气弄得更模糊，他却舍不得闭上双眼，连眨一下眼都不肯，只得任凭汇集在一起的几滴泪珠顺着脸颊滚下去。

吉尔菲艾斯瞬间慌张起来。

莹莹星光下，他看到金发天使的睫毛轻颤几下，轻柔的影子投在盈着薄雾的苍色眼眸上，接着辉映着繁星光芒的泪珠如宝石，顺着莱因哈特的脸颊滚落下来，落进他的泛着微光的金发里，找不见了。

“莱因哈特阁下——？”

红发青年顿时手足无措，他放开莱因哈特的一只手腕，手掌不由自主地抚上白净微凉的脸颊，柔软的金发落在他的手背上。

“发生什么事了？”

吉尔菲艾斯放轻声音，问道。

吉尔菲艾斯的记忆里，在他与莱因哈特相识相伴十多年的岁月中，除去安妮罗杰被带走时，金发少年那混着不甘和怒气的泪水以外，莱因哈特露出如此脆弱伤感的一面，唯有两次——偏偏两次都是在自己的病床前。

一想到这里，吉尔菲艾斯的心脏便被熔浆浇灌一般燃烧般地鼓动起来，有种别于慌张的奇妙情绪一下撑满了他的胸腔，他又不知该怎么用肢体去表达。只好再凑近了一些，手指忍不住去触摸宝石般的泪水留下的些许湿润。

挚友的柔声安慰携着年轻的金发宰相缓慢地脱离了梦魇，可陌生却强烈的情绪来得又急又猛，即便莱因哈特已经回到现实中，一时半会也止不住眼泪。他这才连忙躲开视线，湿润的睫毛如蝶翼般轻颤几下，轻柔地触碰到吉尔菲艾斯宽厚的掌心中。

或许是企图将自己藏起来，金发青年那白皙小巧的脸颊下意识地埋进了吉尔菲艾斯的手掌中。

吉尔菲艾斯的心脏差点漏跳一拍。

接着纤长柔韧的手指覆上了吉尔菲艾斯的手背，莱因哈特轻捏着吉尔菲艾斯的手背，好像某种安慰一样，他不受控制的急促呼吸终于逐渐平缓。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”，还带着颤动的声音从吉尔菲艾斯手掌中漏了出来。

“是的，莱因哈特阁下。”

莱因哈特此时轻咬着下唇，不说话了，他可能发现自己的语调还无法完全稳定下来。

————————

宇宙中没有昼夜之分，但人类的体内的生物节律钟仍在发挥作用，现在是标准时间的深夜，正是人类应该睡眠的时间。

伯伦希尔安静地在宇宙中航行。

虚空的女王此时不似往日叱咤战场一般急行，反倒如同巡视，傲然地在被他主人征服的星系间不急不缓地前进着。没有雷达的干扰，她麾下的近万艘舰队也关闭了光通信，有序地列于四周，沉默地陷在广袤的宇宙中。

宇宙历798年，帝国历489年，此时年轻的罗严克拉姆公爵成为银河帝国的宰相已有八个月。

伯伦希尔此次的出航十分特别，或许是虚空女王自诞生起第一次不因战事而出航，这艘不计成本打造的战舰正在执行一个特别的任务——将一位伤者从秃鹰之城要塞带回奥丁。

当然，出动伯伦希尔的主要理由源于莱因哈特情感上意愿，除此之外，在空间跳跃时，伯伦希尔优越的稳定性和抗冲击性是其他战舰无法比拟的，对伤口的愈合影响也最小。

当床头的柔和的夜灯亮起时，莱因哈特猛然回过神，他抓着吉尔菲艾斯的手背，在宽厚的手掌中扬起脸，苍色的眼眸焦急地看向红发青年，“你怎么从医疗舱里跑出来了，快回去！”

“行驶到空间跳跃点还需要5个小时，您该不会想让我一直躺在医疗舱里吧？”

吉尔菲艾斯苦笑，他顺势拨开莱因哈特落在脖子上的金发，借着夜灯，检查的视线落在莱因哈特白皙修长的颈子上。

“当然了！”莱因哈特苍冰色的眼眸睁大了，他稍微撑起身子，不容辩驳的视线扫向吉尔菲艾斯，“医生说你要待在医疗舱里！”

——若不是湿润柔软的眼睫和尚染着瑰色的眼角，常胜者的命令倒是颇有平日的气势。

“医生也说了，除了空间跳跃阶段以外，偶尔出来走动一下还是可以的。”

吉尔菲艾斯无奈地回答，忽然他的动作一顿，神色也严肃了几分。

“吉尔菲艾斯？”

“请稍等一下。”

吉尔菲艾斯侧身，他暂时放开莱因哈特，左手熟练地摸索到床头下方的触键，随着一声轻微的机械滑动声，军用床边的备用医疗包弹了出来，吉尔菲艾斯取下了一管伤口粘合喷雾。

红发男子右半边肩膀被医疗软架固定着，因此他的动作显出不自然的僵硬。

“是伤口有异常吗？我去叫医生！”

见他的举动，莱因哈特脱口而出，不过就在他起身时，吉尔菲艾斯一把压住了他的肩膀。

纤巧的下巴被温热的手指握住，莱因哈特本能地顺着吉尔菲艾斯的力道，扬起了修长优美的颈子，接着柔软的金发被挽起，别到耳后，睡衣的领口也被拨弄着敞开。

“稍微保持一下，不要动。”

吉尔菲艾斯一边说着，一边将喷雾对准莱因哈特的锁骨上方。即刻，冰凉细微的液体覆盖上了划破白皙皮肤的几道鲜红血痕。

“根本不用在意啊……”莱因哈特仰着头，他的声音很细小。

医疗喷雾迅速起了作用，但好像担心莱因哈特乱动会影响效果，吉尔菲艾斯固执地握住莱因哈特的下巴，年轻宰相修长的脖子被拉出一条优美的弧度，露出喉咙的样子看起来异常脆弱。

“是第一次出现像这样的情况吗？”吉尔菲艾斯皱起眉，问道。

“……”

莱因哈特仰着头，他索性闭起眼睛，花瓣般的嘴唇轻轻抿着，并不回答，只是轻微的动作下，几缕金色的发梢从他耳廓上滑落。

看莱因哈特不做声，吉尔菲艾斯不着痕迹地叹了口气，他已经知道答案了。

——发生过几次了？频繁吗？有没有试着使用助眠的药物？

吉尔菲艾斯很想问，但现在并不是一个好时机。

他的指节不自觉地摩挲着金发宰相过于小巧的下巴，也没觉察到愈合伤口的时间早已足够。

“可以了吗？”莱因哈特低声问道，一直扬起颈子的动作让他感到有些别扭。

“好了。”吉尔菲艾斯这才说道，他放松力道，一直到他们的视线对上彼此，吉尔菲艾斯的指节才缓慢地离开被他握热的雪肤。

“快回去吧，你的伤口还在愈合阶段，不能乱动。”莱因哈特半垂下眼帘，他拍了拍吉尔菲艾斯的左臂，再次命令道，“我陪你去医疗舱。”

——实际上，医疗舱就设置在莱因哈特的卧室隔壁，舱内充满了各样对细胞复苏有益的离子环境，同时舱内结构也大幅度消除了空间跳跃的冲击，以及对伤口可能造成的撕裂性损害。

吉尔菲艾斯故作苦恼地摸了摸后脑。

“一直待在狭小的空间内实在非常难受，请让我在这里留一会吧。”

莱因哈特的睫毛颤动了一下，苍色的眼眸飞快地掠过红发青年的右边身体。

“等到了空间跳跃阶段，我会老老实实地回去的。”吉尔菲艾斯补充道。

“好吧，但是你要躺下来，不能胡乱走动。”金发的宰相终于放松了口气，说道。

——————————

等吉尔菲艾斯把半个身体挤上床后，莱因哈特才有些后悔答应红发青年的要求

伯伦希尔在建造之初也有着巨大奢华，类似宫殿的卧房以供大贵族享乐，但在莱因哈特的命令下，技术部门将其改造为同军官宿舍一样的规格，当然连床也按照要求改成了军用单人床。

吉尔菲艾斯的身材本来就比常人高大许多，他方才挪进一些，便连半点儿空间也没有剩下。当然书房里还有可以休息的长沙发，但是如果不看着吉尔菲艾斯，又不知道他要乱跑到哪里去。

这样下去也不是办法，莱因哈特正想起身，对方的手臂先一步揽了过来。

金发的宰相被拉下，侧身撞上了温暖的肩膀。

“等一下，会压到伤口。”莱因哈特慌忙按住吉尔菲艾斯的左边胸膛，正想挪开一些。

“不会的，莱因哈特阁下很轻，而且你看——”高个子的红发男人很大方的敞开怀抱，展示一般地将金发青年环在一边的胸膛上——仿佛在以明显的事实告诉对方，以莱因哈特的身形，确实占据半边空间就绰绰有余了，当然也不会压到右半身的伤口。

“你这家伙……”顿时，这个事实让莱因哈特有些恼火。

吉尔菲艾斯露出了温和又开心的笑意，看到熟悉的笑容，莱因哈特叹了口气，他半眯起眼，纤长的手指轻轻敲了一下床头的开关，转眼间卧室斜侧方的悬窗向上划开，让银河的光辉更多地漏了进来。

远方伴随着整齐的舰队，他们像海里的鱼群，在宇宙的深海中静静地游动。

金色的脑袋顺着对方的力道，靠进吉尔菲艾斯的颈侧时，本来被驱散的柔软睡意似乎又逐渐蔓延，温暖的体温顺着相贴的身体慢慢流淌过来，皮肤好像浸在热水里，跟着眼皮也跟着变得有点沉重。

苍冰色的眼眸用力眨了几下，莱因哈特还想叮嘱吉尔菲艾斯等会儿一定要回医疗舱里。他的视线看向红发男子的右边伤口——有些许微弱的蓝光从衣服下渗出，那是医疗软架的固定装置正在运作，显示人体内的微型机器正在积极地修复着肌肉和皮肤。

前三个月必须依靠人造组织植入破损的内脏，在内脏缓慢地恢复功能前基本依靠模仿人体功能的体外器官才能生存下来，之后是骨组织的重建，那时候吉尔菲艾斯终于断断续续地有清醒的时间，一直到近两个月，进入肌肉的修复阶段。

医生也有提到许多可能产生的副作用，幸运的是吉尔菲艾斯的恢复状态比预期好许多，经过最后一轮检查后，确定可以承受星际航行的冲击。

——如果那个时候医生没有及时赶到。

如以往的夜晚，莱因哈特不敢再想下去。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特开口，吐息宛如清风拂过吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，金发的脑袋朝着里侧挪动了一下，好像蜷起的动作，“对不起。”他说道。

吉尔菲艾斯的心里一动，揽在柔韧腰间的手腕也随之悄然收紧。自从他恢复意识以后，莱因哈特道歉的次数比过去的十一年间加起来都多。

“我已经原谅你了啊，莱因哈特阁下。”低下头，让金色柔软头发擦过脸颊，吉尔菲艾斯舒了一口气，柔声道，“何况，我也有不对的地方。”

——那次激烈的进谏中，心里对参谋长积压已久的怒气终于被挑起，怀着近乎发泄般的不满和希望激怒对方的态度和言语，最终把莱因哈特激怒也是自然的事情。而且冷静下来后，也因为一时的固执和意气而没有主动去修补两人的关系。

对吉尔菲艾斯而言，从死里逃生后，再去思考导火索时，连带牵扯而出的某些事情也变得逐渐清晰起来。

“我想看看你的伤口。”莱因哈特忽然说。

在吉尔菲艾斯的默认下，金发的宰相从红发男人的胸膛上半撑起身，随着他修长的手指解开对方宽松的衣袍，偶尔溢出青蓝微光的固定软架露了出来——从右边颈动脉一直延伸到右腹部，又绕道背部，将吉尔菲艾斯的半边身子包裹起来。

医疗连接架完全阻隔了触觉，但是当秀丽的指尖落到胸口处时，吉尔菲艾斯下意识地觉得软软的，好像大脑直接建构出某种能够落在心脏上的触碰。

“会痛吗？”

“现在不会了。”

在夜灯熄灭的卧室里，蓝色的萤光机械性的闪动着，好像手指碰触的不是人体，而是某种可以用能量驱动的躯壳。

——这样的想象让陌生的惊慌渗入莱因哈特的意识里。

被莫名的情绪所驱使，金发的宰相忽然俯下身，一个落花般的轻吻落在吉尔菲艾斯的胸口。

“莱因哈特阁下！”

吉尔菲艾斯一惊，他连忙揽住莱因哈特的肩膀，将莱因哈特拉开。

被吉尔菲艾斯激烈的动作吓了一跳，莱因哈特瞬间清醒过来，对自己的方才的行动也感到迷惑，“抱歉，我不小心……”

“别再这样做。”吉尔菲艾斯喉头发紧，他看着莱因哈特，沉声道。

“我承认，是有点奇怪。”

“没关系，但请不要再这样做。”吉尔菲艾斯再次重复道。

吉尔菲艾斯绷紧了眉头的样子让莱因哈特没来由地有些难受，那股莫名的情绪陡然夹着涩意冲了上来，他脱口而出，“我只是不小心，吉尔菲艾斯就算觉得讨厌，也没有必要那么生气吧。”

“我没有生气，也没有不喜欢。”

苍色的眼眸里掠过吉尔菲艾斯从未见过的神色，红发青年一愣，连忙解释道。

“骗人。”莱因哈特轻哼一声，偏开视线，他纤长的眼睫半垂下，掩盖住星辰般的眼眸。

“是真的。”

绚丽的金发轻微地摆动几下，莱因哈特不做声，他收起手指，翻身从吉尔菲艾斯的手臂中挣脱出来，“我去睡书房。”

“我就说了——”

吉尔菲艾斯急了。

情急之下，他一把按住莱因哈特的后颈，在金发的宰相仰头时，吉尔菲艾斯干脆利落地含住了他的嘴唇。

一瞬间，莱因哈特睁大了眼睛。

事情来得突然，而能洞察瞬息万变的战场的常胜者此时却僵住了身子，任凭对方的宽厚的掌心扶住后颈，灼热的唇覆盖住自己的气息。

“唔……吉尔……”在莱因哈特发觉前，陌生的触碰已经让常胜者软了腰，他的双手不自觉地按住吉尔菲艾斯的胸膛，才勉强没有滑下去。

“真是的，我都说了——”摩挲按压着花瓣般娇嫩的双唇时，吉尔菲艾斯在灼热的间隙中低声道，“您如果再这样做，我也要对您做奇怪的事情了。”

“什——”

滑到唇边的言语立刻被对方更猛烈地吞了下去，缺氧让金发的常胜者感到一阵晕眩，又似乎是美酒在身体里酝酿的甜美醉意。

嘴唇相碰的细微声音在安静的卧室里持续了一阵，吉尔菲艾斯才终于肯放开手掌中的金发天使。

看向自己的苍冰色眼眸有些模糊的水气，连凌厉的视线都被掩盖住。

“莱因哈特阁下，原谅我的失礼吧。”

吉尔菲艾斯调整着略微沉重的呼吸，他甚至帮莱因哈特整理了一下被弄得凌乱的睡袍。

“你……你说什么啊！”莱因哈特气恼地道，他抓着吉尔菲艾斯的衣领，学着红发男人方才的动作，抬头撞上了对方的嘴唇。

吉尔菲艾斯一把捞住莱因哈特细瘦柔韧的腰，再次咬住了芬芳的兰息。

“我们要停下来——”

一开始激烈的拥吻变成绵密的细吻时，吉尔菲艾斯拂过湿润着颤动的嘴唇时，柔声道。

“为什么？”不知不觉间，莱因哈特的双手勾着吉尔菲艾斯的后颈，金发青年的腹部被强壮的手臂揽紧了，贴着厚实的胸膛，膝盖几乎是跪坐在吉尔菲艾斯的大腿上。

“因为我终究只是个贪心的男人，莱因哈特阁下。”红发男人叹息着说道。

每当回忆起八个月前那次争执时，吉尔菲艾斯无法忽略一个事实——其中的导火索固然存在与那个参谋长的理念和行为不相容的地方，以及来自歹人的诡计，然而自己的心，仅仅只是在意此事吗？

决心想要成为守护天使的骑士，想要天使更多的依靠自己，说着不想莱因哈特被鲜血和诡计所玷污，然而不也抱持着想要莱因哈特仅仅只做属于自己一个人的天使，那样的心吗？

“再这样下去，我就无法做您的部属。”吉尔菲艾斯含着柔软的花瓣，含糊地说道，“也无法眼看着你未来和其他人结婚——”

“我为什么要和其他人结婚啊？”莱因哈特不解地问道，不稳的气息让悦耳的声音带着令人怜爱的轻颤。

“您终究要考虑——”

“我才不干！”莱因哈特暂时偏开相触的灼热呼吸，他有些生气地说道，“结婚的话，吉尔菲艾斯跟我结婚不就好了！”

这回，红发的男人愣住了。

莱因哈特也随之一怔，短暂的停顿后，他忽然意识到自己说了什么。

“你不愿意吗？”莱因哈特轻轻咬住下唇，夜灯下，他白皙的脸颊染上一抹微红，苍冰色的眼眸刻意掩盖住些许不安，试探性地看了过来。

吉尔菲艾斯再无法忍耐他们之间的距离，他捧着莱因哈特的脸庞，再次激烈地吻上了天使的嘴唇。

“让您说出这样的话，我真是太没有出息了。”

将天使再次揽入怀中时，吉尔菲艾斯轻叹道。

“所以，吉尔菲艾斯的回答呢？”

细碎的轻吻落在脸颊上，莱因哈特纤长的手指插入吉尔菲艾斯短短的红发中，他垂下眼睫，轻声问道。

从璀璨金发中露出的小巧耳廓上，瑰丽的粉色可爱到让人想亲吻。

“请和我结婚吧，莱因哈特阁下。”吉尔菲艾斯忍不住笑着回答道。

“等一下，不是我先说的吗？”莱因哈特挑起眉梢，“吉尔菲艾斯只要回答就好了。”

“我愿意。”吉尔菲艾斯从善如流地郑重点头，接着他顺从内心，趁着金发青年不注意时猛然抬头，轻含住莱因哈特露出的耳廓。

“吉尔菲艾斯！”被突然袭击的金发宰相背脊一阵颤抖，他推着红发男人的下巴，晃动的金发上洒满星光。

“莱因哈特阁下的答案呢？”

“哼……”

可能是不满吉尔菲艾斯的忽然袭击，莱因哈特故意别开了视线。

“哎，我应该早点听父母的忠告。”吉尔菲艾斯忽然夸张地叹了口气，果然引来了莱因哈特的目光。

“他们总是说，有想要求婚的对象要早做准备，至少提前要把戒指准备好，否则即便到了时候，两手空空，人家怎么答应你。”吉尔菲艾斯执起莱因哈特的手，在与自己对比，过于纤细的指节上落下一个亲吻，“莱因哈特阁下，愿意给我一个机会，等我补上戒指吗？”

这会儿，当对上那双如大海般蔚蓝，深切又诚恳的眼睛时，金发的常胜者的脸颊反而发烫起来。

“好吧。”莱因哈特轻咳一声，“我给你一次机会。”

“那么，我可以亲吻您吗？”吉尔菲艾斯继续忍着笑意道，“根据传统，在您还未接受我的求婚前，亲吻您是不礼貌的。”

——那你刚才的举动又算是怎么回事！

莱因哈特瞪着红发男人，读懂了他的表情，吉尔菲艾斯补充道：“之前那是情不自禁。”

“真是，原来吉尔菲艾斯也会诡辩。”莱因哈特说着，却也没打算从对方掌心中把自己的手抽回来。

“我只是希望您答应我的求婚。”

“等你完全好起来，我就答应你。”再次环住红发男人的脖颈，在递上自己的唇时，莱因哈特低声道，“所以，快点好起来吧。”

“好。”

吉尔菲艾斯喟叹一声，主动含住了天使的嘴唇。

——此时，他所拥有的宇宙，就在自己的怀抱中。

END


	2. 体温2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写到一半发现，还是干脆写天使性别吧！所以双性警告，因为我想暂时当一个快乐直男
> 
> 可以不需要和上篇联系起来看，因为这篇没逻辑，设定也不一样

体温2

金发的常胜者天生英勇无畏，自由不羁，于战场上屡屡兵行险招，死亡相伴，可即便如此，莱因哈特仍然觉得今天的事情有些疯狂。

雪片在他们回来之后飘了下来，被风卷在窗户上发出细小的钝声，暖色的灯光从半拉下的百叶窗里晕染进来，欢闹声和酒杯碰撞的声音比原先缓和不少，杂糅在光中远远地传入屋内。

屋里很安静，燃烧的炉火从壁炉里孕出热量，把小房间弄得十分暖和。

他们都喝了些酒，但莱因哈特觉得吉尔菲艾斯喝多了，红宝石般的头发在火光下显得更加灼热，他的脸颊比平时红润，连高高的鼻尖上都染上了橘红，蔚蓝的眼睛里有悦动的火光。

“莱因哈特阁下……”

吉尔菲艾斯对着金发的年轻人笑着，他看起来十分开心，莱因哈特摸他的头发，吉尔菲艾斯便蹭他微凉的掌心，让他想起一匹枣红色的高大骏马。

莱因哈特不喜欢马术这类供旧帝国贵族消遣及夸耀的习惯，他也认为幼年军校不该设立这个课程，但不妨碍他学得很好，也不妨碍他确实喜欢那些忠诚又亲人的动物。

军校马场里那匹枣红马特别喜欢他，从莱因哈特照顾它开始。那时低年级的学生要负责管理马厩，身份显赫的贵族学生将这事推给其他人做。那匹马喜欢拱他的手，又挨又蹭的，给它个苹果都开心得不得了，就像吉尔菲艾斯现在这样。  
吉尔菲艾斯真是高兴过了头，他蹭过来的时候不知轻重，隔着厚厚的床垫和柔软厚重的地毯，木地板发出吱呀吱呀的钝响。

老房子的木头像连在一起，似乎连房顶上都有了声音，莱因哈特顿时有些紧张。毕竟吉尔菲艾斯父母睡在楼下。

幼时候两人可以滚一圈的床已经太小了，他们只好在地上铺了床垫。这会儿，窗外热闹的欢庆声已经快要听不见了，雪夜安静得像吉尔菲艾斯母亲放在框里的线团。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你怎么那么高兴啊？”莱因哈特好笑地捏了捏吉尔菲艾斯靠过来的脸颊，把挚友的笑容扯得更大了，看起来有些傻。

吉尔菲艾斯似乎想了几秒，他俯下身，好像想不顾莱因哈特阻扰地亲他，莱因哈特被他逼得向后退，金发陷在枕头里，他们的额头贴在一起。

“当然了。”吉尔菲艾斯又露出傻乎乎的笑容了，“你和我结婚了啊，莱因哈特阁下。”

好吧，这事确实有些疯狂，莱因哈特想。

那日胜利的号角吹遍宇宙，诸神黄昏在惊涛中吞没星辰，金发宰相的军队得胜而归，所有人都感觉到了帝国马上要经历新生，或许他们即将有一位新的皇帝。  
这是庆祝的日子，勇往直前的豪情和思念的悲伤贯穿了银河帝国，家乡镇上的庆祝会已经开了两天，鲜花、泪水和啤酒，热闹的歌舞和思念的奏乐敲打在街道的墙砖上。

他们挤出一天，吉尔菲艾斯带着莱因哈特回到家乡探望父母，那儿保护吉尔菲艾斯家人的护卫队隐藏在安静的小镇里，年轻的宰相和元帅换上普通的衣服，带着隐藏容貌的帽子，到日落黄昏才去看看他们熟悉的河流和草地。

他们远避人群，沿着河流漫步，直到夜晚降临，恰好一座礼堂外祝福的奏乐结束。

“你们也要证婚吗？”从礼堂走出的老证婚人扶着眼镜，看向微弱的路灯下，坐在礼堂石阶上的两个人。

莱因哈特一愣，否认的话还未滑到秀丽的嘴角，吉尔菲艾斯已经牵着他站了起来。

“您可以为我们证婚吗？”吉尔菲艾斯出乎意料地问道。

“唔……”老人停顿了一会，他再次扶了扶厚厚的眼镜，他显得更老迈了，可能比这座河边的礼堂还老。

“进来吧。”出于两个年轻人无法猜测的原因，他说道。

这一切发生得太快，等到莱因哈特回过神时，他们已经签完名了。

“这是你们的意愿书，三个月以后再交给市政厅。”老人温和地叮嘱道：“这只是临时证书，毕竟战争结束后赶着结婚的人太多了，不过你们可以把这当做对彼此的承诺，很多年轻人都喜欢这样。”老人说道。

想到这里时，莱因哈特伸手揉吉尔菲艾斯的红发，这次吉尔菲艾斯不依不饶地追逐金发天使小巧的嘴唇，年轻的宰相被他含住气息，呼吸乱成一团。

果酒的芬芳绕在莱因哈特唇边，追溯吉尔菲艾斯在饭桌上喝了几瓶家里所酿果酒的记忆被打断。

“可以吗？”

亲吻的间隙，吉尔菲艾斯的低吟落在金发青年耳畔。他亲吻莱因哈特的面颊，十分真诚地问道。

英明的常胜者被他的心腹弄得失了判断力，白润的脸蛋扬起，金发下漂亮的苍色眼眸被火光褪了锐利，莱因哈特本能地攀着吉尔菲艾斯的后颈，顺着轻轻应了一声，“嗯……”

莱因哈特有时会产生一种错觉——他想无论如何，吉尔菲艾斯的想法总是会与他一致。但凡事总有例外。

醉意仍然在大脑中蔓延，吉尔菲艾斯的鼻梁蹭着璀璨的金发，火焰顺着壁炉燃进他的胸腔，他的天使，他的阁下，他的伴侣表情柔和，低垂的睫毛半盖住湿润的苍眸，在火光下似乎在轻颤，这一切迷了他的心智，他摸索着掌心下纤细柔韧的腰腹，解下莱因哈特睡衣的腰带。

莱因哈特被灼热的掌心烫得缩起身子，吉尔菲艾斯宽大的灼热手心轻而易举地握住光滑匀称的后腰，阻挡莱因哈特往羽绒被里缩。

半个小时前莱因哈特还调侃吉尔菲艾斯的“妈妈爱心睡衣”，红色柔软睡衣上上印着可爱的植物和雀鸟，未想自己穿得实在松懈，没两下便被吉尔菲艾斯拉开，露出了白皙的胸膛。

“吉尔菲艾斯……？”

喘息声急促起来，莱因哈特自然知道吉尔菲艾斯身材高大出挑，可他从未认为吉尔菲艾斯会给人予压迫感，他的挚友总是收敛气息，温和地站在他身旁，就如幼年时一般，可现在不一样了。

金发宰相被握住腰身，白皙单薄的胸膛贴着对方柔软的睡衣，纽扣刮过乳尖时，莱因哈特抿住嘴唇，过热的掌心摸过平坦的腹部，裸露的肩头被热烈的亲吻攻占，宽厚的手掌很快将金发青年如雪的肌肤从睡衣里剥出，好像是金色鸟儿露出内里柔软的白色绒毛。

“……吉尔菲艾斯！”

莱因哈特含糊的推着捕猎者，他伸着颈子，可吉尔菲艾斯只顾着摸他，吻他，好像握在掌心中把玩一样，雪白的皮肤摩擦在吉尔菲艾斯毛茸茸的睡衣里，莱因哈特似乎落入了温水中，但裸露着，不久前才被抚摸过的地方又有几分凉意。  
“莱因哈特阁下啊，真是太过纤细了。”

吉尔菲艾斯按着莱因哈特的腰窝，他再次亲吻莱因哈特时，认真地说道，蔚蓝的眼睛里甚至还有几分无可奈何。

“你乱说什么！”

“我说的是事实，因为您总是挑食。”吉尔菲艾斯挑起眉梢，将心里话都倒了出来，他一把抓住莱因哈特两只手腕，往头顶一拉，顿时金发青年的身体被迫舒展开，他的曲线柔韧，像拉满的弓，被摩擦过的乳尖挺立，在火光下像某种植物的果实一样润。

“你……！”

莱因哈特第一次意识到自己和吉尔菲艾斯力量上的巨大差距，但他尚未谴责吉尔菲艾斯平日练习放水，吉尔菲艾斯便俯下身，索性一口含住那诱人之物，再将之吞噬。

鸟儿的声音乱了章法，可莱因哈特毕竟神智清明，知道身在何处，他费尽全力压着声音，而吉尔菲艾斯像跟他作对一样，莱因哈特挣得越用力，他便吮得越凶，他揉着另一边雪般微凉的皮肤，硬要将暖色的火光晕上去。

掌心顺着腰腹向下探索，莱因哈特本能地并紧双腿，可惜确实如吉尔菲艾斯所说，白色的内裤轻易滑过双腿的间隙被拉倒膝盖上，捕猎者伸手去探他两腿间，莱因哈特一下被他卸了力道，膝盖颤抖，任双腿被拉开，灼灼的火光映亮了隐秘的部位，柔软细碎的淡金色的毛发仿佛要被烫伤。

“呜……吉尔菲艾斯不行——” 莱因哈特的双手还被锢在头顶，被迫仰起拉长的颈子看起来异常纤细脆弱，方才的挣动让他双眼朦胧。

“您明明答应了。”

温柔的男子有些委屈地说道，他松开莱因哈特的手腕。在莱因哈特的呼吸放缓的时候，宽厚的手掌再次握住雪白的腿根，一下将那处强硬地拉开。

莱因哈特仅仅来得及捂住自己的嘴唇。吉尔菲艾斯俯下身，毫不留情地舔弄着秘密之地，强烈的感官如汹涌的潮水，金发的常胜者头皮发麻，他的理智被吞没，身体不受控制地战栗，火焰烧在吉尔菲艾斯的舌尖，惹得他发出更多难为情的气声。

“舒服吗？” 吉尔菲艾斯勾起嫩芽时，问道。

可莱因哈特无法回答，他第一次被如此对待，哪里招架得住，他期期艾艾地轻声叫唤，随着吉尔菲艾斯的勾动和卷起晃动身躯，他捂着嘴唇，另一手插入吉尔菲艾斯的短发中，没多久便被送上浪尖，腹腔中的火焰化为潮水，浸湿了吉尔菲艾斯的舌尖和身下柔软的被褥。

尝到味道后，吉尔菲艾斯抬手身，将莱因哈特圆润的脚跟从他肩上滑落。金色的鸟儿并拢双腿，微蜷起身，他的喘息着，苍色的眼眸落下来火光，又湿又暖。  
吉尔菲艾斯凑过去吻他，莱因哈特锤了他一下，“混蛋。”他轻声道，换来对方再次亲了他的鼻尖。

炉火比原先低了一些，莱因哈特再次被架起来时，后背贴上了吉尔菲艾斯的胸膛，高大的男人脱了衣服，他们的皮肤紧贴在一起，吉尔菲艾斯好像想确定莱因哈特背上有没有翅膀一般，他过大的手掌摸着优雅的蝴蝶骨，手指还能同时揉弄着被他吻得肿胀的乳尖。

火光落在白皙修长的双腿间，轻颤的膝盖被架在强壮的手臂上，后颈传来粗重的喘息声，莱因哈特随着引导，修长的手指握着摩擦过他臀间的粗大器官，他用两只手才环住上半部，随着他的动作，吉尔菲艾斯起伏的胸膛顶着他的背，他的金发微微晃动，好像置身在湖中的小船上。

可是听着吉尔菲艾斯的厚重的喘息，莱因哈特顿时也安心下来。

吉尔菲艾斯抚摸过他的背部，手指落到下方再次开拓起柔软的入口，那儿被莱因哈特自己打湿过，现在已经软糯起来，火热的手指逗弄着唇瓣和前方，惹来几个柔软悦耳的音节。

虽然下身胀痛，但吉尔菲艾斯显得很有耐心，他有意要让莱因哈特再湿一次，若要强行进入，莱因哈特肯定要禁受不住。

这次的抚慰温柔而延绵，莱因哈特宛若浸入温水中，他下腹颤抖着痉挛，温润的热流不受控制，可他还是对快感完全陌生，他忍不住想蜷起身，膝盖的弯起想并拢，吉尔菲艾斯的手掌轻易握住一边细白的脚腕，向一旁拉开。好像吉尔菲艾斯非要在火光下仔细看着他，流出的热液粘稠地沾满手指，偏偏吉尔菲艾斯要把娇嫩的内里撑开，让液体缓慢溢出，火焰映红了莹润的水光，莱因哈特甚至产生错觉，那静静燃烧的火焰似乎要灼伤花蕊了。

“唔，不要……”他颤抖着呜咽，差点被激出泪水，初雪般的面颊如染上美丽的晚霞。吉尔菲艾斯安慰地亲吻他的脖颈，有力的手指仍然搅动黏膜，甚至在柴火燃烧中可以听见甜腻的水声。他把莱因哈特抱转过来，让莱因哈特骑在他身上。

莱因哈特刚经历过高潮，金发贴在潮红的脸颊上，苍色的眼眸中星光已经模糊，仅湿润地映出红色的发。他勉强用手肘撑起身子，吉尔菲艾斯弓起大腿让他靠着，手指按住柔软之地向两边拨开时，火光晃过几丝晶莹的水光。

即便已经有心里准备，莱因哈特还是觉得吉尔菲艾斯大得不像话，他呜咽着抱怨，喘不过气的喉咙被迫带了点气音，“为什么要长那么大——”

吉尔菲艾斯被他一激，是用尽了忍耐才没有硬往里面挤，他想如果不是莱因哈特天赋异禀，可能真吞不下去。

一点一点吞进去的过程缓慢得折磨人，吉尔菲艾斯就算喝高了也怕莱因哈特受伤，可莱因哈特不这样想，他已经有些乏力，全靠吉尔菲艾斯撑在他肋下掌心撑着这磨人的姿势。常胜者一时冲动，索性趁着吉尔菲艾斯不注意，主动坐了上去。

两人同时发出闷哼，撑满的感觉好像内脏都移了位置，腹腔中被挤得满满的，莱因哈特拉长了天鹅一般颈子，泪水顺着白玉般的面颊滚落下来，窒息感还在延长，偏偏又填满了前两次的空虚。

吉尔菲艾斯再无法忍耐，他冲撞起来，起先的缓和被激烈的进攻打断，他掌心中的金发帝国宰相，即将登基的新皇被激出哭腔，此时也顾不得木地板吱吱呀呀的响声，莱因哈特骑在吉尔菲艾斯身上，像极了骑在马背上。吉尔菲艾斯一下一下地往上顶，好像莱因哈特没有含好一样，渐渐包容他的柔软处畅通起来，于是他捧着可以摸到下肋骨痕的侧腰，将莱因哈特捧起，又毫不留情地借着重力往下按。

每一下都要撞进花蕊里，把那柔软的地方撞得不自主地收紧，可吉尔菲艾斯还觉得不够，好似要欺负那处似的，他故意不在里面停留太久，而是趁着收缩时再次退出，接着又将即将收紧的地方撞开。

莱因哈特被他磨得不行，抓紧吉尔菲艾斯的头发，却不知道该怎么要求，只是哭泣着，不行，不要地乱叫唤。

“吉尔菲艾斯！”他最后哭着抱紧红发男人的后颈，在吉尔菲艾斯停下的间隙。

“我喜欢听您叫我的名字。”红发男人舔着他的耳廓，厚重的呼吸叹息道，“再叫多一些。”

说着，进攻的战鼓和号角再次扬起，莱因哈特的声音失去控制，他的腹部阵阵收缩，又酥又麻，好像有什么要流出来一样令他十分害怕，偏偏吉尔菲艾斯毫不留情地贯穿他，终于再一次猛烈的冲击下，吉尔菲艾斯埋在里面不动了，莱因哈特的腹腔一阵剧烈地紧缩，紧紧挤压着埋在他体内的物件契入，湿润的液体混着一起，他们的手指交缠，仿佛灵魂终于融为一体。

莱因哈特支撑不住，软在吉尔菲艾斯胸膛上，吉尔菲艾斯捧起他小巧的面颊，吻他被咬得红润的嘴唇，将甜美的余韵吞下。

过了不久，火焰的噼啪声又变得清晰起来，雪好像也便小了，周围又变得静谧。  
吉尔菲艾斯环绕着莱因哈特光裸的肩膀，他的掌心安慰般地抚摸过还在微微颤抖的腰腹和大腿，又滑下去按压乏力的小腿。

莱因哈特好一会还在喘，他把额头埋在吉尔菲艾斯肩膀上，不肯挪动。吉尔菲艾斯耐心又温柔地拨弄着他修长的后颈和落在后颈上柔软的金发。

“莱因哈特阁下——”吉尔菲艾斯低声唤着，心满意足地去亲金色鸟儿毛茸茸的头顶。

“你这个混蛋！”莱因哈特低声道，尾音颤抖，“也不看看是什么地方。”

此时吉尔菲艾斯的酒也醒了大半，他这才难为情的摸摸后脑，但一点也不后悔。  
“没关系，爸妈会理解的。”吉尔菲艾斯不好意思地安慰道，金发青年抬起头，微红的眼角上还有一些泪光，苍冰色的眼眸生气地看着他。

吉尔菲艾斯的心往上一提，喉咙也干渴起来，他曲起膝盖，埋在莱因哈特体内的物件再度打起精神来。

“你！” 

吉尔菲艾斯的金发天使睁大眼睛，难以置信地看着他。

“爸妈一直很想要孙子或者孙女。”吉尔菲艾斯亲昵地抚摸着莱因哈特的腹部，那儿在他掌心下瑟缩了一下，反正都在这份上了，横竖已经惹莱因哈特生气了，不如之后一起道歉好了。

莱因哈特一怔，纤长的睫毛颤动几下，忽然不说话了。

吉尔菲艾斯过了几秒才反应过来莱因哈特误会自己的意思了，顿时感到有些愧疚，但又觉得金发青年实在可爱到了极处。

“或者，我们努力一下？”吉尔菲艾斯伸手按住紧致颤抖的双腿，轻声道。

莱因哈特被他摸得呜咽一声，他疑惑地看向吉尔菲艾斯，似乎在思考他的话，忽然潮红染上天使如雪般的面颊，在火光下格外好看。

“不许胡说！”

“说不定呢？”吉尔菲艾斯笑了起来，“我相信莱因哈特阁下。”

“吉尔菲艾斯……呜——”

莱因哈特将嘴唇按在手背上，他的内部依旧敏感，腰也没了力气，但他还是害怕木头的响声，不肯放松身体，吉尔菲艾斯便把他侧抱在怀里，托着他的身体，温柔地顶弄起来。

莱因哈特恼怒地咬吉尔菲艾斯肩膀上坚硬的肌肉，他被填满的敏感内里经不起挑逗，又不争气地缓慢收缩起来，堵在里面的白液时不时被挤出来一些，润湿了铺在身下的柔软织物，可吉尔菲艾斯又要将他装满了，他颠着莱因哈特，火热的掌心抚慰着他。他让悦耳的喘息和火焰的轻响混在一起，一直延绵到深夜。  
捕猎者最后把精疲力尽的金色小鸟放在柔软的后毯上。莱因哈特的手腕垂在身侧，白皙的手指捏着织物，半陷在暗红的毯子里，

中途吉尔菲艾斯去加了一次柴火，因此火苗比刚才更加明亮了，吉尔菲艾斯的视线爱怜地注视着被自己困住手臂间的纤细青年，他略长的金发铺在暖白的枕头上，秀丽的脸颊晕着微红，小巧的嘴唇湿润地微喘着气，星辰般的苍色眼眸此刻显得仍然被泪水浸满，他无意识地看向吉尔菲艾斯，带着点嗔怒，却掩饰不了余韵后的奇妙满足。

人总是有些奇怪的傻念头，吉尔菲艾斯想，他压抑住想吻莱因哈特的冲动，火热的视线顺着优美的锁骨，一路滑到挺翘的乳尖上，那儿微微肿胀，被他吮吻成可口的果实，现在只是轻轻摸几下，莱因哈特便忍不住又发出轻吟。下腹处的线条依然紧实而优美，只是难免沾湿了大半，吉尔菲艾斯抚摸过，他又想到之前的玩笑话，此刻却有种奇怪的真实感，他想如果能在莱因哈特腹部中留下他们交融的纪念，又该是多么神奇的一件事。

这个念头让吉尔菲艾斯晃了晃脑袋，他也不知道自己到底是酒醒了，还是莱因哈特让他更加沉醉了。

被蹂躏的花瓣在颤抖着的纤长双腿中若隐若现，吉尔菲艾斯轻柔地分开它们，此时莱因哈特也不能跟他计较了，溢满了白液的柔软入口润湿了下方，方才为吉尔菲艾斯绽放的花心此时顺着呼吸，一缩一缩地正在收紧。或许意识到吉尔菲艾斯正在观察，莱因哈特不自觉地瑟缩了一下，花儿可怜兮兮地轻颤起来，吉尔菲艾斯不由得伸手摸了几下，指尖轻柔地逗弄着那里。

“别……”莱因哈特哑着声音呻吟，红透了的小半张脸埋进枕头里。

“不要怕。莱因哈特阁下。”

吉尔菲艾斯说着，撤出手指，却用顶端柔柔浅浅地戳弄起来。他的器物总是比手指粗大许多，又像要把莱因哈特弄开一样。

莱因哈特实在是没有力气了，他的肩膀轻轻颤抖，吉尔菲艾斯抬起他细白的手腕，让纤长的手指半握住进攻的武器，莱因哈特顺着他的频率摇晃，吉尔菲艾斯确实没有强行进去，他按压住莱因哈特的手掌，在敏感娇嫩的花心边律动，莱因哈特早已无法估计时间，直到一股灼热洒在下腹，吉尔菲艾斯缠着他的手指一起按在湿热的入口处，好像要将那些种子留在他腹中。

吉尔菲艾斯吻他时，似乎在耳边说了些什么，只是莱因哈特无法辨别，他疲惫地闭上了双眼。

——————

第二天，莱因哈特醒来时已是午后，温暖的阳光正洒在他的肩头上，随风摇晃的树影轻轻在室内晃动，一道阳光落在他耳边，暖暖地如温水一般温柔。

空气中弥漫着清新的松香，传统壁炉里的火焰已经熄灭，切换为白日运作的暖通系统，微凉却清爽的空气时不时掠过柔软的金发。

金发宰相撑起身子时，肌肉上的酸软猝不及防地让他跌在厚重的被褥上，他这才发现自己浑身赤裸地被裹在干燥柔软的厚重毯子里，好在昨晚荒唐的痕迹都被清洗干净了，莱因哈特懊恼地揉了揉头发，涌入的记忆为他的脸颊染上了绯樱。

脚步声踩着木质的楼梯，吱呀吱呀地靠近了，金发的常胜者不甘地咬着下唇，好不容易才裹着毛毯坐起身。

“您醒了！”

门开了，吉尔菲艾斯欣喜地说道，他温和内敛地笑着，那是莱因哈特熟悉的笑容，高大的红发男人仿佛又成了莱因哈特真诚的挚友，忠诚的部下，唯有开朗的表情中溢出不同寻常的，灿烂又幸福的气息。

莱因哈特气不过，抓住枕头扔了过去。

吉尔菲艾斯按住扔在脸上的柔软枕头，上面仿佛还有金色的清香，吉尔菲艾斯控制不住嘴角的笑意，他甚至用枕头压了压脸，别笑得太过明显。

莱因哈特还是不肯理他，金发青年别过头，背着身子，没注意到厚重的软毯在他举动下稍稍滑落，露出半个白皙的肩头。

吉尔菲艾斯走上前，从背后一把抱住裹得毛茸茸的金色小鸟。

“下去吃饭吗？”他问道。

莱因哈特一顿，他放轻声音问道：“你父母也在？”

“爸妈一大早就出门了。”吉尔菲艾斯轻咳一声，也有些不好意思，“妈妈给我们做了了早餐和中餐，她还留了字条，说让你好好休息，他们今天去拜访临镇的姑母。”

这下可坐实了莱因哈特的担心，他连白皙的肩膀都红了，金发青年轻咬着嘴唇，久久不说话。

吉尔菲艾斯亲了亲他可爱的头顶，莱因哈特气得把他赶出了房间。

等吉尔菲艾斯第二次进门时，莱因哈特总算是艰难地洗漱好了，他不得不找了一件吉尔菲艾斯母亲为儿子准备的爱心家居服穿上，宽大的上衣半遮到他的膝盖，莱因哈特嫌累赘，没有穿过大过长的裤子，他赤脚踩在软软厚重的地毯上，细白的小腿沐浴在金色的阳光中。

吉尔菲艾斯心跳加速，他一手捞起属于自己的天使，让莱因哈特坐在自己的手臂上，要抱他下楼，莱因哈特此刻腰腹酸痛，脚步发软，不好计较，于是他捏了捏吉尔菲艾斯的耳廓，表达自己还在生气。

吉尔菲艾斯无法抑制嘴角的笑容，他抱着莱因哈特走下狭窄的楼梯，莱因哈特的手腕搭在他脖颈上，明明是微凉的皮肤，却让吉尔菲艾斯心里发烫。

他没有告诉莱因哈特，贴心的父母留下的字条里，还说了他们要在亲戚家留宿一个晚上，明天才会回来。

FIN


	3. 体温2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写到一半发现，还是干脆写天使性别吧！所以双性警告，因为我想暂时当一个快乐直男
> 
> 可以不需要和上篇联系起来看，因为这篇没逻辑，设定也不一样

体温2

金发的常胜者天生英勇无畏，自由不羁，于战场上屡屡兵行险招，死亡相伴，可即便如此，莱因哈特仍然觉得今天的事情有些疯狂。

雪片在他们回来之后飘了下来，被风卷在窗户上发出细小的钝声，暖色的灯光从半拉下的百叶窗里晕染进来，欢闹声和酒杯碰撞的声音比原先缓和不少，杂糅在光中远远地传入屋内。

屋里很安静，燃烧的炉火从壁炉里孕出热量，把小房间弄得十分暖和。

他们都喝了些酒，但莱因哈特觉得吉尔菲艾斯喝多了，红宝石般的头发在火光下显得更加灼热，他的脸颊比平时红润，连高高的鼻尖上都染上了橘红，蔚蓝的眼睛里有悦动的火光。

“莱因哈特阁下……”

吉尔菲艾斯对着金发的年轻人笑着，他看起来十分开心，莱因哈特摸他的头发，吉尔菲艾斯便蹭他微凉的掌心，让他想起一匹枣红色的高大骏马。

莱因哈特不喜欢马术这类供旧帝国贵族消遣及夸耀的习惯，他也认为幼年军校不该设立这个课程，但不妨碍他学得很好，也不妨碍他确实喜欢那些忠诚又亲人的动物。

军校马场里那匹枣红马特别喜欢他，从莱因哈特照顾它开始。那时低年级的学生要负责管理马厩，身份显赫的贵族学生将这事推给其他人做。那匹马喜欢拱他的手，又挨又蹭的，给它个苹果都开心得不得了，就像吉尔菲艾斯现在这样。  
吉尔菲艾斯真是高兴过了头，他蹭过来的时候不知轻重，隔着厚厚的床垫和柔软厚重的地毯，木地板发出吱呀吱呀的钝响。

老房子的木头像连在一起，似乎连房顶上都有了声音，莱因哈特顿时有些紧张。毕竟吉尔菲艾斯父母睡在楼下。

幼时候两人可以滚一圈的床已经太小了，他们只好在地上铺了床垫。这会儿，窗外热闹的欢庆声已经快要听不见了，雪夜安静得像吉尔菲艾斯母亲放在框里的线团。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你怎么那么高兴啊？”莱因哈特好笑地捏了捏吉尔菲艾斯靠过来的脸颊，把挚友的笑容扯得更大了，看起来有些傻。

吉尔菲艾斯似乎想了几秒，他俯下身，好像想不顾莱因哈特阻扰地亲他，莱因哈特被他逼得向后退，金发陷在枕头里，他们的额头贴在一起。

“当然了。”吉尔菲艾斯又露出傻乎乎的笑容了，“你和我结婚了啊，莱因哈特阁下。”

好吧，这事确实有些疯狂，莱因哈特想。

那日胜利的号角吹遍宇宙，诸神黄昏在惊涛中吞没星辰，金发宰相的军队得胜而归，所有人都感觉到了帝国马上要经历新生，或许他们即将有一位新的皇帝。  
这是庆祝的日子，勇往直前的豪情和思念的悲伤贯穿了银河帝国，家乡镇上的庆祝会已经开了两天，鲜花、泪水和啤酒，热闹的歌舞和思念的奏乐敲打在街道的墙砖上。

他们挤出一天，吉尔菲艾斯带着莱因哈特回到家乡探望父母，那儿保护吉尔菲艾斯家人的护卫队隐藏在安静的小镇里，年轻的宰相和元帅换上普通的衣服，带着隐藏容貌的帽子，到日落黄昏才去看看他们熟悉的河流和草地。

他们远避人群，沿着河流漫步，直到夜晚降临，恰好一座礼堂外祝福的奏乐结束。

“你们也要证婚吗？”从礼堂走出的老证婚人扶着眼镜，看向微弱的路灯下，坐在礼堂石阶上的两个人。

莱因哈特一愣，否认的话还未滑到秀丽的嘴角，吉尔菲艾斯已经牵着他站了起来。

“您可以为我们证婚吗？”吉尔菲艾斯出乎意料地问道。

“唔……”老人停顿了一会，他再次扶了扶厚厚的眼镜，他显得更老迈了，可能比这座河边的礼堂还老。

“进来吧。”出于两个年轻人无法猜测的原因，他说道。

这一切发生得太快，等到莱因哈特回过神时，他们已经签完名了。

“这是你们的意愿书，三个月以后再交给市政厅。”老人温和地叮嘱道：“这只是临时证书，毕竟战争结束后赶着结婚的人太多了，不过你们可以把这当做对彼此的承诺，很多年轻人都喜欢这样。”老人说道。

想到这里时，莱因哈特伸手揉吉尔菲艾斯的红发，这次吉尔菲艾斯不依不饶地追逐金发天使小巧的嘴唇，年轻的宰相被他含住气息，呼吸乱成一团。

果酒的芬芳绕在莱因哈特唇边，追溯吉尔菲艾斯在饭桌上喝了几瓶家里所酿果酒的记忆被打断。

“可以吗？”

亲吻的间隙，吉尔菲艾斯的低吟落在金发青年耳畔。他亲吻莱因哈特的面颊，十分真诚地问道。

英明的常胜者被他的心腹弄得失了判断力，白润的脸蛋扬起，金发下漂亮的苍色眼眸被火光褪了锐利，莱因哈特本能地攀着吉尔菲艾斯的后颈，顺着轻轻应了一声，“嗯……”

莱因哈特有时会产生一种错觉——他想无论如何，吉尔菲艾斯的想法总是会与他一致。但凡事总有例外。

醉意仍然在大脑中蔓延，吉尔菲艾斯的鼻梁蹭着璀璨的金发，火焰顺着壁炉燃进他的胸腔，他的天使，他的阁下，他的伴侣表情柔和，低垂的睫毛半盖住湿润的苍眸，在火光下似乎在轻颤，这一切迷了他的心智，他摸索着掌心下纤细柔韧的腰腹，解下莱因哈特睡衣的腰带。

莱因哈特被灼热的掌心烫得缩起身子，吉尔菲艾斯宽大的灼热手心轻而易举地握住光滑匀称的后腰，阻挡莱因哈特往羽绒被里缩。

半个小时前莱因哈特还调侃吉尔菲艾斯的“妈妈爱心睡衣”，红色柔软睡衣上上印着可爱的植物和雀鸟，未想自己穿得实在松懈，没两下便被吉尔菲艾斯拉开，露出了白皙的胸膛。

“吉尔菲艾斯……？”

喘息声急促起来，莱因哈特自然知道吉尔菲艾斯身材高大出挑，可他从未认为吉尔菲艾斯会给人予压迫感，他的挚友总是收敛气息，温和地站在他身旁，就如幼年时一般，可现在不一样了。

金发宰相被握住腰身，白皙单薄的胸膛贴着对方柔软的睡衣，纽扣刮过乳尖时，莱因哈特抿住嘴唇，过热的掌心摸过平坦的腹部，裸露的肩头被热烈的亲吻攻占，宽厚的手掌很快将金发青年如雪的肌肤从睡衣里剥出，好像是金色鸟儿露出内里柔软的白色绒毛。

“……吉尔菲艾斯！”

莱因哈特含糊的推着捕猎者，他伸着颈子，可吉尔菲艾斯只顾着摸他，吻他，好像握在掌心中把玩一样，雪白的皮肤摩擦在吉尔菲艾斯毛茸茸的睡衣里，莱因哈特似乎落入了温水中，但裸露着，不久前才被抚摸过的地方又有几分凉意。  
“莱因哈特阁下啊，真是太过纤细了。”

吉尔菲艾斯按着莱因哈特的腰窝，他再次亲吻莱因哈特时，认真地说道，蔚蓝的眼睛里甚至还有几分无可奈何。

“你乱说什么！”

“我说的是事实，因为您总是挑食。”吉尔菲艾斯挑起眉梢，将心里话都倒了出来，他一把抓住莱因哈特两只手腕，往头顶一拉，顿时金发青年的身体被迫舒展开，他的曲线柔韧，像拉满的弓，被摩擦过的乳尖挺立，在火光下像某种植物的果实一样润。

“你……！”

莱因哈特第一次意识到自己和吉尔菲艾斯力量上的巨大差距，但他尚未谴责吉尔菲艾斯平日练习放水，吉尔菲艾斯便俯下身，索性一口含住那诱人之物，再将之吞噬。

鸟儿的声音乱了章法，可莱因哈特毕竟神智清明，知道身在何处，他费尽全力压着声音，而吉尔菲艾斯像跟他作对一样，莱因哈特挣得越用力，他便吮得越凶，他揉着另一边雪般微凉的皮肤，硬要将暖色的火光晕上去。

掌心顺着腰腹向下探索，莱因哈特本能地并紧双腿，可惜确实如吉尔菲艾斯所说，白色的内裤轻易滑过双腿的间隙被拉倒膝盖上，捕猎者伸手去探他两腿间，莱因哈特一下被他卸了力道，膝盖颤抖，任双腿被拉开，灼灼的火光映亮了隐秘的部位，柔软细碎的淡金色的毛发仿佛要被烫伤。

“呜……吉尔菲艾斯不行——” 莱因哈特的双手还被锢在头顶，被迫仰起拉长的颈子看起来异常纤细脆弱，方才的挣动让他双眼朦胧。

“您明明答应了。”

温柔的男子有些委屈地说道，他松开莱因哈特的手腕。在莱因哈特的呼吸放缓的时候，宽厚的手掌再次握住雪白的腿根，一下将那处强硬地拉开。

莱因哈特仅仅来得及捂住自己的嘴唇。吉尔菲艾斯俯下身，毫不留情地舔弄着秘密之地，强烈的感官如汹涌的潮水，金发的常胜者头皮发麻，他的理智被吞没，身体不受控制地战栗，火焰烧在吉尔菲艾斯的舌尖，惹得他发出更多难为情的气声。

“舒服吗？” 吉尔菲艾斯勾起嫩芽时，问道。

可莱因哈特无法回答，他第一次被如此对待，哪里招架得住，他期期艾艾地轻声叫唤，随着吉尔菲艾斯的勾动和卷起晃动身躯，他捂着嘴唇，另一手插入吉尔菲艾斯的短发中，没多久便被送上浪尖，腹腔中的火焰化为潮水，浸湿了吉尔菲艾斯的舌尖和身下柔软的被褥。

尝到味道后，吉尔菲艾斯抬手身，将莱因哈特圆润的脚跟从他肩上滑落。金色的鸟儿并拢双腿，微蜷起身，他的喘息着，苍色的眼眸落下来火光，又湿又暖。  
吉尔菲艾斯凑过去吻他，莱因哈特锤了他一下，“混蛋。”他轻声道，换来对方再次亲了他的鼻尖。

炉火比原先低了一些，莱因哈特再次被架起来时，后背贴上了吉尔菲艾斯的胸膛，高大的男人脱了衣服，他们的皮肤紧贴在一起，吉尔菲艾斯好像想确定莱因哈特背上有没有翅膀一般，他过大的手掌摸着优雅的蝴蝶骨，手指还能同时揉弄着被他吻得肿胀的乳尖。

火光落在白皙修长的双腿间，轻颤的膝盖被架在强壮的手臂上，后颈传来粗重的喘息声，莱因哈特随着引导，修长的手指握着摩擦过他臀间的粗大器官，他用两只手才环住上半部，随着他的动作，吉尔菲艾斯起伏的胸膛顶着他的背，他的金发微微晃动，好像置身在湖中的小船上。

可是听着吉尔菲艾斯的厚重的喘息，莱因哈特顿时也安心下来。

吉尔菲艾斯抚摸过他的背部，手指落到下方再次开拓起柔软的入口，那儿被莱因哈特自己打湿过，现在已经软糯起来，火热的手指逗弄着唇瓣和前方，惹来几个柔软悦耳的音节。

虽然下身胀痛，但吉尔菲艾斯显得很有耐心，他有意要让莱因哈特再湿一次，若要强行进入，莱因哈特肯定要禁受不住。

第二次的抚慰温柔而延绵，莱因哈特宛若浸入温水中，他下腹颤抖，涌起热流，他还是对快感完全陌生，他蜷起身，膝盖弯起想并拢，又被吉尔菲艾斯的手掌轻易握住一只脚腕，向一旁拉开。好像吉尔菲艾斯非要在火光下仔细看着他，或者火焰想要灼伤花蕊似的，莱因哈特面颊羞红，差点被激出泪水。

吉尔菲艾斯的手指仍然搅动着黏膜，似乎在柴火燃烧中可以听见甜腻的水声。他把莱因哈特抱转过来，让莱因哈特骑在他身上。

莱因哈特刚经历过高潮，金发贴在潮红的脸颊上，苍色的眼眸中星光已经模糊，仅湿润地映出红色的发。他勉强用手肘撑起身子，吉尔菲艾斯弓起大腿让他靠着，手指按住柔软之地向两边拨开时，火光晃过几丝晶莹的水光。

即便已经有心里准备，莱因哈特还是觉得吉尔菲艾斯大得不像话，他呜咽着抱怨，喘不过气的喉咙被迫带了点气音，“为什么要长那么大——”

吉尔菲艾斯被他一激，是用尽了忍耐才没有硬往里面挤，他想如果不是莱因哈特天赋异禀，可能真吞不下去。

一点一点吞进去的过程缓慢得折磨人，吉尔菲艾斯就算喝高了也怕莱因哈特受伤，可莱因哈特不这样想，他已经有些乏力，全靠吉尔菲艾斯撑在他肋下掌心撑着这磨人的姿势。常胜者一时冲动，索性趁着吉尔菲艾斯不注意，主动坐了上去。

两人同时发出闷哼，撑满的感觉好像内脏都移了位置，腹腔中被挤得满满的，莱因哈特拉长了天鹅一般颈子，泪水顺着白玉般的面颊滚落下来，窒息感还在延长，偏偏又填满了前两次的空虚。

吉尔菲艾斯再无法忍耐，他冲撞起来，起先的缓和被激烈的进攻打断，他掌心中的金发帝国宰相，即将登基的新皇被激出哭腔，此时也顾不得木地板吱吱呀呀的响声，莱因哈特骑在吉尔菲艾斯身上，像极了骑在马背上。吉尔菲艾斯一下一下地往上顶，好像莱因哈特没有含好一样，渐渐包容他的柔软处畅通起来，于是他捧着可以摸到下肋骨痕的侧腰，将莱因哈特捧起，又毫不留情地借着重力往下按。

每一下都要撞进花蕊里，把那柔软的地方撞得不自主地收紧，可吉尔菲艾斯还觉得不够，好似要欺负那处似的，他故意不在里面停留太久，而是趁着收缩时再次退出，接着又将即将收紧的地方撞开。

莱因哈特被他磨得不行，抓紧吉尔菲艾斯的头发，却不知道该怎么要求，只是哭泣着，不行，不要地乱叫唤。

“吉尔菲艾斯！”他最后哭着抱紧红发男人的后颈，在吉尔菲艾斯停下的间隙。

“我喜欢听您叫我的名字。”红发男人舔着他的耳廓，厚重的呼吸叹息道，“再叫多一些。”

说着，进攻的战鼓和号角再次扬起，莱因哈特的声音失去控制，他的腹部阵阵收缩，又酥又麻，好像有什么要流出来一样令他十分害怕，偏偏吉尔菲艾斯毫不留情地贯穿他，终于再一次猛烈的冲击下，吉尔菲艾斯埋在里面不动了，莱因哈特的腹腔一阵剧烈地紧缩，紧紧挤压着埋在他体内的物件契入，湿润的液体混着一起，他们的手指交缠，仿佛灵魂终于融为一体。

莱因哈特支撑不住，软在吉尔菲艾斯胸膛上，吉尔菲艾斯捧起他小巧的面颊，吻他被咬得红润的嘴唇，将甜美的余韵吞下。

过了不久，火焰的噼啪声又变得清晰起来，雪好像也便小了，周围又变得静谧。  
吉尔菲艾斯环绕着莱因哈特光裸的肩膀，他的掌心安慰般地抚摸过还在微微颤抖的腰腹和大腿，又滑下去按压乏力的小腿。

莱因哈特好一会还在喘，他把额头埋在吉尔菲艾斯肩膀上，不肯挪动。吉尔菲艾斯耐心又温柔地拨弄着他修长的后颈和落在后颈上柔软的金发。

“莱因哈特阁下——”吉尔菲艾斯低声唤着，心满意足地去亲金色鸟儿毛茸茸的头顶。

“你这个混蛋！”莱因哈特低声道，尾音颤抖，“也不看看是什么地方。”

此时吉尔菲艾斯的酒也醒了大半，他这才难为情的摸摸后脑，但一点也不后悔。  
“没关系，爸妈会理解的。”吉尔菲艾斯不好意思地安慰道，金发青年抬起头，微红的眼角上还有一些泪光，苍冰色的眼眸生气地看着他。

吉尔菲艾斯的心往上一提，喉咙也干渴起来，他曲起膝盖，埋在莱因哈特体内的物件再度打起精神来。

“你！” 

吉尔菲艾斯的金发天使睁大眼睛，难以置信地看着他。

“爸妈一直很想要孙子或者孙女。”吉尔菲艾斯亲昵地抚摸着莱因哈特的腹部，那儿在他掌心下瑟缩了一下，反正都在这份上了，横竖已经惹莱因哈特生气了，不如之后一起道歉好了。

莱因哈特一怔，纤长的睫毛颤动几下，忽然不说话了。

吉尔菲艾斯过了几秒才反应过来莱因哈特误会自己的意思了，顿时感到有些愧疚，但又觉得金发青年实在可爱到了极处。

“或者，我们努力一下？”吉尔菲艾斯伸手按住紧致颤抖的双腿，轻声道。

莱因哈特被他摸得呜咽一声，他疑惑地看向吉尔菲艾斯，似乎在思考他的话，忽然潮红染上天使如雪般的面颊，在火光下格外好看。

“不许胡说！”

“说不定呢？”吉尔菲艾斯笑了起来，“我相信莱因哈特阁下。”

“吉尔菲艾斯……呜——”

莱因哈特将嘴唇按在手背上，他的内部依旧敏感，腰也没了力气，但他还是害怕木头的响声，不肯放松身体，吉尔菲艾斯便把他侧抱在怀里，托着他的身体，温柔地顶弄起来。

莱因哈特恼怒地咬吉尔菲艾斯肩膀上坚硬的肌肉，他被填满的敏感内里经不起挑逗，又不争气地缓慢收缩起来，堵在里面的白液时不时被挤出来一些，润湿了铺在身下的柔软织物，可吉尔菲艾斯又要将他装满了，他颠着莱因哈特，火热的掌心抚慰着他。

他听着鸟儿悦耳的喘息和火焰的轻响混在一起，一直延绵到深夜。

FIN


End file.
